¡Láser explosivo!
by Luu1225
Summary: Bakugou es Aoyama y Aoyama es Bakugou ¿Es acaso una obra del destino que dos personas completamente diferentes estén forzadas a vivir una situación así? [Leve mención BakuAo, Bakukiri, DekuAo]
1. ¡Láser de mierda!

Siempre espera lo inevitable, era algo que sin duda alguna los chicos de 1A no olvidarían ese día.

La mañana comenzó como las de siempre, con una normalidad tan llena de paz... al menos hasta que un repentino estruendo de la puerta siendo lanzada al otro extremo del salón mando al demonio aquella calma y serenidad. Los alumnos se levantaron luego de esto, ¿era un villano?

Eso se preguntaron pero todo fue respondido cuando vieron al rubio de ojos purpura entrar al salón, él había sido el causante de que ya no hubiera puerta.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- maldijo el frances una y otra vez.

-¡**Aoyama-kun!**\- llamo el presiente de la clase, Iida Tenya -el uso de tu particularidad en los salones de clases esta estrictamente prohibido así como el daño a propiedad escolar- agrego sin dejar de mover mecanicamente su brazo.

El mencionado dirigió su mirada al contrario, Iida retrocedió un poco al ver la expresión del rubio, era una que nunca en su vida había visto en el rostro de Aoyama.

-Cállate, cuatro ojos de mierda- escupió y esas palabraa fueron suficientes para que los demás estudiantes miraran estupefactos la escena.

-A-Aoyama, ¿que te pasa?- pregunto Mina con voz preocupada, quiso no haber preguntado luego de ver como su amigo y compañero la miraba.

-¿Tu tambien, ojos de mapache?- cuestiono mirando a la pelirrosada con una ceja levantada y una aura amenazante emanando de él.

Nadie dijo nada más, no sabían que decir exactamente, era la primera vez que veían al frances actuar de esa manera, era casi como...

-¡B-Bakugou-kun!- llamo una voz fuera del salón, la persona y dueña de esta no tardo en adentrarse, dejando a todos más sorprendidos de lo que ya estaban -R-Recovery girl nos pidió quedarnos en la enfermería-

-¡Lo se mierda, lo se!- grito Aoyama, aunque de verdad no se trataba de él.

Bakugou se llevo ambas manos al rostro aunque luego las separo de este cuando sintió pequeños estallidos en sus palmas.

-¡¿Que es esto?!- sollozo Bakugou con los ojos ya vueltos esferas de agua, claramente no era Bakugou.

Midoriya casi sentía panico cuando vio a su amigo de la infancia de esa forma.

Todo el salón de clases se quedo en shock, algunos intentaban asimilar lo que estaban viendo mientras otros (como Kamitani y Sero) intentaban no explotar de risa al ver a Bakugou de una forma tan... vergonzosa. Mientras Mina aun no creía que sus ojos eran testigos de la expresión furiosa del frances, era casi como si quisiera matar a alguien, pensó Ashido.

-¿Que acaso no entendieron lo que Recovery girl les dijo?

Todos se giraron hacia la voz que hablo desde fuera del salón, la reconocieron al instante.

-¡Aizawa sensei!

**[...]**

En pocas palabras... Bakugou estaba en el cuerpo de Aoyama mientras Aoyama estaba en el de Bakugou.

¿Porque? Bueno, de verdad ninguno quería hablar sobre eso, sería bochornoso que se enteraran que estaban así por una niña de seis años que por accidente lea hiciera eso luego de hacerla perder su globo, si... era bochornoso.

Aizawa explico la situación lo mas que pudo así como tambien pidió comprensión a sus compañeros, una vez hecho esto ordeno que cada uno tomara sus lugares correspondientes.

Como era de esperarse ocurrió algo inevitable.

-Bakugou tu lugar es allá- dijo Aizawa señalando el asiento detrás de Hagakure donde estaba Bakugou o mejor dicho... ¿Aoyama? -Y Aoyama el tuyo esta por allá- ahora señalo el que estaba delante de Mina.

-¡¿Porque tengo que sentarme en el lugar del francesito?!- pregunto el oji violeta sin dejar de ftuncir el ceño.

-No creo que logre acostumbrarme a esto- resoplo el oji rubí mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura y con la otra mano frotaba sus cienes. Una imagen digna de Bakugou.

Ninguno de los alumnos supo qur decir luego de ver esa expresión afligida y cansada en el rostro del chico con particularidad explosiva, mientras Bakugou intentaba no matarlo por hacer esa maldita expresión con su rostro.

-¿Tienen alguna queja?- pregunto Aizaea con ese singular brillo rojo en sus ojos.

-¡N-Nada!- contesto Bakugou mientras Aoyama a regañadientes caminaba hacia aquel pupitre.

La clase comenzo una vez que estos estuvieron sentados.

**[...]**

La hora del almuerzo fue sin duda algo que nadie se quería perder, Aoyama era conocido por siempre comer a solas en el salón mientras Bakugou prefería hacerlo en una mesa a solas, ambos tenían algo en común despues de todo.

-Vamos hombre, no seas tan duro con él- irrumpió Kirishima la pequeña repremienda que Aoyama le haci Bakugou sobre esa afeminada postura que hacia.

Bakugou sonrió suavemente al escuchar a Kirishima.

-Merci, monsieur Kirishima- las mejillas de Kirishima se tornaron ligeramente rojizas ante el agradecimiento del rubio de cabello cenizo, en su vida había visto a Bakugou haciendo esa expresión y nunca pensó que se viera tan...

-¡No te metas, pelo de mierda!- vocifero el otro rubio mientras empezaba a rechinar sus dientes, algo que por su puesto el propietario del cuerpo no permitiría.

-No hagas eso con mis dientes, Bakugou-kun- regaño el rubio cenizo.

-¡Callate laser de mierda!- exclamo Aoyama -¡mientras en este cuerpo haré lo que se me plazca!- agrego y sin perder más tiempo salió del salón directo ala cafetería.

Bakugou se levanto de su asiento y lo siguió aunque no sin antes despedirse del pelirrojo con un nada común "Adieu~ "

Kirishima solo observo a los dos rubios alejarse y luego como sus demas compañeros se acercaban a él.

-¿Como te fue?- pregunto Kaminati a Kirishima, este tan solo se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez sobrevivan- respondió Kirishima con una sonrisa.

**[...]**

-Eh... Bakugou-kun...

-¿Que mierda quieres?

Aoyama no supo como decirlo sin que el rubio contrario lo tomara mal y empeorara la situación de ambos por lo que solo suspiro y bajo sus cubiertos.

-No creo que debas comer curry cuando estas en mi cuerpo- soltó y con paciencia espero.

-¿Vas a prohibirme cosas, francesito de mierda?- interrogo el oji violeta bajando la cuchara y mirando fijamente al contrario -jodido extra, quien debería prohibir cosas soy yo, ¿que demonios estas comiendo?-

Bakugou se limito a llevarse uno de los bocados de su comida a la boca y masticarlo con calma.

-Tortilla francesa- respondió sin más.

Aoyama no dijo nada y continuo comiendo, de un momento a otro se detuvo para concentrar su mirada en el contrario, era como verse en un espejo, sin embargo... sua movimientos eran más delicados, la expresión de su rostro y como lucía tan tranquilo.

Era su cuerpo pero no su mente en él.

-Asegurate se tomar algo para el reflujo, no soy bueno para las comidas picantes o la carne- fue lo ultimo que Bakugou dijo antes de comer lo que quedaba de su tortilla.

Aoyama dobló la cuchara de metal luego de escucharlo.

-No me des ordenes, princesa- respondió el rubio de ojos violetas mientras miraba a su alrededor a la bola de alumnos que comían no muy lejos de ellos.

Bakugou tan solo sonrió triunfante al menos hasta que sintió algo de sudor en sus manos y finalmente una explosión que lo aturdió lo suficiente para soltar un leve grito afeminado.

-¡Esto ea horrible!- Bakugou no hizo mas que sollozar y limpiarse con la servilleta.

-No hagas esos ruidos de mujer con mi voz, laser de mierda- amenazo el rubio contrario.

Ninguno de los que estaban cerca imagino que sería testigo de algo como eso.

Y tal cosa solo era el principio.

**[...]**

**¿Se habían imaginado algo como esto?**

**¡No lo creo!**

**Sugerencias o comentarios todo es recibido **


	2. ¡Explosiones de mierda!

No había duda alguna que la experiencia más interesante de ese día fue cuando las clases terminaron y todos volvieron a sus dormitorios, aunque otros decidieron quedarse en la sala de estar y ver una película, aunque lo verdaderamente interesante era la persona que estaba sentada en la mesa, con una pierna sobre la otra y una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro, una no digna de él.

Una que nunca imaginaron ver en Bakugou Katsuki, aunque claro, era obvio que no era él.

-¿Que...mierda...estas...usando?- siseo el rubio de ojos purpuras con un amenazante tic en el ojo derecho y señalando al mismo tiempo los botines con tacón que estaba usando el contrario.

Bakugou no hizo más que mirarlo con una mano bajo su mentón y una sonrisa.

-¿No le parece increíble, _monsieur Bakugou_? Ambos calzamos del mismo numero- Bakugou no hizo más que guiñar su ojo y sonreír una vez más, al menos hasta que Aoyama se acerco de forma amenazadora al contrario, tuvo unas enormes intenciones de reventarle la cara de una inminente explosión pero no consiguió nada y a regañadientes se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban a un lado del otro rubio.

Bakugou no hizo más que soltar un suave bufido y continuar la lectura de su revista, era uno de los más recientes números, en algún momento pudo notar como Aoyama tomaba una de las demás revistas que tenía sobre la mesa.

-¿Lees toda esta basura?- pregunto Aoyama sosteniendo con su diestra la revista que anteriormente había tomado.

Bakugou tan solo guardo silencio y mantuvo su mirada en una de las hojas de su revista, Aoyama no dijo nada más y comenzó a hojear una de las revistas que anteriormente había tomado de la mesa, sin siquiera notarlo ambos estaban compartiendo un momento juntos, de eso se dieron cuenta Midoriya y Kirishima que pasaban cerca de la mesa, Bakugou notó la presencia de sus dos compañeros.

-¡Ah! Midoriya-kun- llamo Bakugou a Midoriya que casi sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies al escuchar a su amigo de la infancia llamarlo de esa forma, sintió un terrible pánico al tenerlo delante. -¿Quieres estudiar la ultima lección del profesor Mic~?-

Midoriya trago saliva sin saber que responder, últimamente tenían reuniones en las que se dedicaban a estudiar diferentes lecciones de las clases era algo agradable pero en esta ocasión... ¿que debía hacer?

-S-Si- apenas respondió en un tono bajo.

Los ojos de Bakugou brillaron y eso provoco que las entrañas de Midoriya se retorcieran aunque para Kirishima fue algo que de verdad quería guardar en su memoria aunque no pudo seguir disfrutando de esto cuando desvió su mirada al rubio de ojos purpuras que hacía un extraño sonido de rechinido con sus dientes que al parecer ninguno de los otros dos notaron.

-_Marveilleux_!- y con esa palabra Bakugou tomo sus revistas y hecho esto se coloco a un lado del peli verde -¿vamos?-

Izuku no le quedo de otra más que comenzar a caminar con el rubio cenizo a su lado, sin duda nunca se imagino estar de esa forma con su amigo de la infancia, amigo que conocía no era para nada de la forma en la que ahora se comportaba.

-Vaya- espeto Kirishima observando al rubio cenizo y peli verde alejarse aunque despues volvió la vista al otro rubio, que para nada lucía feliz con la escena de hace apenas unos segundos.

-Esoa dos malditos nerds de mierda...- murmuro sin dejar de rechinar los dientes.

-Creo que Mina dijo que habían comenzado a salir hace unos días- comentó el peli rojo sin esperar ser escuchado con atención, grave error.

No tardo en escuchar la voz el rechinar de laa patas de la silla contra el suelo y unos pasos furiosos que lo pasaron de largo para dirigirse ya fuera a la habitación del francesito o el pecoso.

-¡Esoa bastardos!- grito Aoyama siendo seguido por Kirishima, claro para evitar una locura.

Y bueno, no podía abandonar a su amigo, además tenía interes en seguir viendo a Aoyama hacer expresionea unicas en el cuerpo de Bakugou.

**[...]**

**Cortito pero el siguiente tendra más **


	3. ¡Demasiado diferentes!

Sin duda fue más difícil para Bakugo conciliar el sueño esa noche, el cinturón que tenía en el vientre le incomodaba en más de un sentido así como el hecho de verse rodeado por diferentes espejos, se giraba hacia su derecha se encontraba con uno, ala izquierda también, para quedar viendo el techo... ¡también!

Lo primero fue quitarse el cinturón, gran error ya que no tardo ni cinco minutos en volvérselo a colocar cuando el láser salió disparado hacia el espejo que estaba sobre su cabeza tuvo reflejos rápidos y suficientes para apartarse justo cuando el láser choco con el espejo y por obvias razones regreso a él o mejor dicho a la cama del rubio, dejando un jodido hoyo en esta. Volvió a colocarse el cinturón y claro salir de aquella habitación de infierno.

Camino por el pasillo algunos minutos antes de resignarse a lo que estaba apunto de hacer, suspiro y maldiciendo entre dientes se dirigió a la que obviamente era su habitación. Toco un par de veces la puerta, siendo recibido por una imagen que borraría de su memoria si o si.

-¿Bakugou?- inquirió el rubio cenizo somnoliento.

-Cállate, láser de mierda- escupió el mencionado pasando de largo al contrario quien no hacía más que intentar no volverse a dormir -tu cuarto y todo de ti es una mierda- declaro adentrándose a la cama y cubriéndose con su sabana, por fin pudo sentirse completamente a gusto, estaba en la comodidad de su propia habitación ahora si podría dormir.

Pensó en ello hasta que sintió a alguien más adentrándose a la cama, se giro y se encontró con nadie más que él mismo, pero no, no era él.

¡Era ese bastardo francés!

-Sal o voy hacer que cierres los ojos para siempre, imbécil brillante- amenazo Aoyama levantándose enseguida. No obtuvo respuesta, lo que hizo enojarlo más a este -no te hagas el dormido bastardo, vete a...-

Dejo de hablar cuando Bakugo llevo ambas manos a su pecho y se acurruco más en la almohada, no pudo dejar de ver como este dormitaba de la forma más tranquila del mundo pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de Aoyama, no, fue la serenidad que reflejaba su rostro, nunca imagino que se vería así mismo dormir pero bueno... ahí estaba. Durmiendo con esa ridícula pijama y sombrero, no tardo en quitárselo y tirarlo a otro lado de la habitación.

Pensó mucho en la idea de dormir con alguien, lo hizo por algunos minutos hasta que resignado volvió acostarse y quedándose dormido en segundos, más rápido de lo que tardaba comúnmente pero era normal.

Con el día tan agitado que había tenido.

**[...]**

Para Bakugo su hora para levantarse era a las 7, pero nunca se imagino que estaría despierto a las 5, con la mirada perdida en el vacío mientras Aoyama iba y venía en "SU" habitación.

-Aquí tiene, _monseiur Bakugou_~- el rubio cenizo dejo en las manos del contrario una taza la cual este tomo cuando apenas y estuvo consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, olfateo un poco el contenido de la taza encontrándose con el agradable olor a café.

-Café...- murmuro Aoyama aunque fue más bien un gruñido para Bakugo.

-_¡Oui!_ El café es bueno para comenzar las mañanas, aunque odio la cafeína por eso es descafeinado tiene dos de azúcar nada más si deseas más no dudes en pedirla- y con esas palabras el rubio de ojos rojos se adentro al baño, tardo tan solo cinco minutos ya que regreso con algo en el rostro algo que casi hizo que el contrario se atragantara con su bebida.

-¡¿Que mierda es eso que tienes en mi rostro?!

Bakugo no respondió dado que estaba concentrado en cubrir cada centímetro de su rostro con aquella mascarilla matutina de color blanco.

-Es tan solo una base de crema humectante, no será mi cuerpo pero voy a cuidarlo como si fuera mío, ¿de acuerdo~?- una sonrisita se dibujo en su rostro, una que solo hizo al contrario querer tirarle la taza en la cara pero no iba hacerlo, era su cuerpo el que lastimaría y no era un idiota. -aunque, te pediría que dejases de fruncir el ceño y rechinar mis dientes, no quiero tener que lidiar con más problemas después de esto-

Esto solo hizo que Bakugo ahora si quisiera levantarse y matarlo pero se detuvo, no rechino los dientes pero si apretó con fuerza las sabanas bajo de él, aunque claro también apretó el mango de la taza preocupándose poco si la rompía o no.

Aoyama tan solo se vistió con su uniforme, pero Bakugo por lo menos tardo 1 y media en terminar de arreglarse ese tiempo el rubio de ojos lilas lo utilizo para lavarse los dientes sin embargo para su sorpresa se encontró con unos dientes blancos como la misma leche, no le quedo duda de que el rubio tenía demasiada higiene en él, así como también él. Regreso al cuarto encontrándose con una imagen que sin duda le saco una carcajada.

-¡No te rías!- reclamo Bakugo haciendo un tercer intento por acomodar su cabello, fue un fallo más dado que este volvió a su lugar, ¡puntiagudo!

El rubio con particularidad de láser se volvió hacia el baño, encontrándose con la imagen de él con el cabello revuelto.

-¡Muere!- grito llevándose ambas manos al cabello, nada sucedió esto tan solo lo confundió... aunque todo quedo resuelto cuando recordó lo obvio.

-Pff...- soltó Bakugo fuera del baño, Aoyama alcanzó a escucharlo.

-¡CÁLLATE BASTARDO! ¡TE MATARÉ!

En ese momento Aoyama descubrió la forma de peinarse de Bakugo.

**[...]**

Después de ese trago amargo de la mañana el día continuo con tranquilidad, a pesar de todo la clase comenzó a tratar la situación aunque en verdad fue algo único tener a un Bakugo con una expresión que no fuera una de enojo o que pudiese hablar sin agregar un "vete ala mierda" o "Muérete" no fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que Mina se acerco al chico de ojos lilas.

-Bakugo~- llamo Mina sonriente.

-Vete ala mierda ojos de mapache, no molestes- contestó Aoyama saliendo del salón de clases con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y claro, el ceño fruncido.

Mina tan solo se quedo observando al francés salir del salón, no pudo evitar seguir observándolo aun cuando salió.

-Debo admitir que Aoyama se ve atractivo de esa manera...- confeso a Uraraka y Tsuyu que la acompañaban en ese momento.

-Aquí adentro hay algo más "único"- espeto Tsuyu volviendo al interior del salón para indicar lo que estaba observando en ese momento. Las tres chicas se volvieron hacia la escena de Bakugo frente a Midoriya, quien se notaba de verdad nervioso por la mirada fija del rubio cenizo, este por su parte se veía de lo más tranquilo con las manos bajo su rostro y observando a Midoriya con una sonrisa.

Sin duda eso era algo a lo que Midoriya no se acostumbraría para nada.

**[...]**

**Esta vez no es tan corto pero igual seguiré esforzándome, debo pensar más en las situaciones de estos dos 3**

**Hay unos headcanons de estos dos que quiero desarrollar, así que esperenlos~ un adelanto es que estos dos comenzarán a pasar más tiempo juntos y eso pues, no les gustará a algunos~**

**¡Todo es bienvenido!**


	4. ¡Demos lo mejor!

Aoyama sin duda no estaba del mejor humor ese día, no tenía ninguna intención de ir al salón de clases pero debía porque no por nada dejaría vencerse por tal situación pero simplemente... quería que todo lo que estaban pasando se terminará, se adentro de mala gana al año de hombre y se dispuso hacer sus necesidades acercándose al primer mingitorio.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse nuevamente por lo que ya desde hace un tiempo se había dado ya cuenta.

"Este idiota es completamente lampiño" pensó.

Termino sin más, se cerró el pantalón, lavo sus manos y salió del baño aunque no pudo hacerlo por completo cuando dos presencias adentrarse impidieron que saliera.

-Oh vaya, así que aquí estabas, extranjerito- hablo uno de los chicos, un chico de cabello castaño que sonreía y dejaba ver sus pequeños colmillitos.

-¿Crees que podrías prestarnos un poco más de dinero? Lo que nos diste la otra vez no nos alcanzo- esta vez fue un chico de cabello verde que sonreía casi de la misma forma que el otro.

Aoyama frunció el ceño, pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de dos de un grado superior a él.

-Vamos, no creo que quieras que volvamos a herirte el labio y borrarte nuevamente la sonrisa del rostro, ¿verdad?- hablo una vez más el chico castaño de antes.

Para Aoyama fue suficiente cuando aquel chico castaño lo tomo por el cuello de la camisade su uniforme, sin pensarlo dos veces sujeto la muñeca de este y lo coloco contra el suelo en solo dos segundos, el otro peli verde quedo pasmado con esto.

-A cambio de darles dinero, ¿me dejarán matarlos verdad?- interrogo Aoyama con una expresión que ninguno de los chicos había visto antes, lucía... como un jodido demonio. -es un trato justo, ¿no?- apretó con más fuerza el brazo del contrario ocasionando que un grito agudo saliera de la boca de este.

Aoyama lo soltó luego de esto, se fue directo a la entrada del baño no para salir, si no para trabarla... con un trapeador.

-¿Necesitan dinero, senpaaais~?- pregunto Aoyama canturreando, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a estos con esa misma aura demoníaca de antes y claro, esa sonrisa. Le heló la sangre a los dos superiores que nunca en su vida se imaginaron que recibirían una paliza por un aspirante a héroe de un grado menor.

Nunca en su vida se imaginaron que... Aoyama Yuuga les daría su merecido.

Aoyama salió con calma del baño, después de exactos 15 minutos.

-¡Bakugo!- lo llamo el rubio cenizo haciendo que el contrario se eliminará enseguida las pequeñas manchas de sangre que tenía en sus nudillos, no sabía como explicaría el color morado que tenía en estos pero esperaba que no se diera cuenta, no tenía intenciones de escucharse así mismo reclamándole cosas tan estúpidas. -te estaba buscando- agrego una vez que estuvo completamente a un lado de este.

-¿Que mierda quieres, princesa?- pregunto Aoyama metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

No tardaron en comenzar a caminar nuevamente hacia el salón de clases.

-Estaba pensando salir en la tarde, necesito comprar algunos víveres y...- no continuo cuando el rubio más bajo se poso delante de él con su ceño más fruncido y claro, con ese extraño habito de sobresalir su labio inferior.

-No saldrás con mi cuerpo, luciendo esa ropa extraña, haciendo esas poses y hablando tus mierdas francesas- declaro el rubio de ojos purpura a lo que el contrario tan solo suspiro.

-Entonces acompáñame, ¿si tu veux?- interrogo sonriente, verse así mismo sonreír de esa manera solo provoco que el contrario sintiera un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal pero simplemente no ignoro bufando y mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Al diablo! De todos modos necesito unas nuevas pesas- respondió comenzando a caminar, el de ojos rubí no dudo en dar pequeños saltitos de alegría pero se detuvo cuando el más bajo lo miro con intenciones asesinas, con una mirada le dejo en claro una cosa: NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO DE NUEVO.

Y le quedo completamente claro.

-¿El centro comercial suena bien?

-Si, como sea- respondió Aoyama, comenzaron a caminar en silencio en el cual estaban cómodos ambos, al menos Bakugo si pero Aoyama... no del todo, no después de recordar algo. -Mierda brillante, ¿que te sucedió aquella vez cuando tenías el labio lastimado?-

Bakugo no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso con esto, pero como usualmente lo hacía salió de esto con su sutil sonrisa.

-Un accidente con la puerta de mi cuarto, pero como lo ves...- Bakugo se detuvo para posar una mano bajo el labio de Aoyama. -ya esta _parfait_~-

Aoyama no lo pensó ni un segundo en tomar la mano del contrario, apretándola con una fuerza bastante notable.

-D-Duele, _monsieur_ Bakugo- hablo Bakugo intentando zafarse del agarre del rubio cenizo. -e-es su muñeca, si la rompe...-

-Creo que voy a soportarlo, solo será una muñeca rota- declaro haciendo más firme el agarre y esta vez provocando que el contrario se encorvara e intentara soltarse a toda costa.

-M-Muy gracioso, _monsieur_ Bakugo- comentó con una risa nerviosa, la cual no logro detener para nada al rubio contrario. -¡vas a romperla, vas a romperla!-

-Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar.

¡Pero el Aoyama de verdad no lo estaba con esto!

**[...]**

Nunca en su maldita vida se había sentido con tantas ganas de matar a alguien ni siquiera el maldito nerd de Deku había provocado lo que ahora el maldito francés hacía, quería destruirlo ahí mismo, ahí en la cuarta tienda que habían visitado esa tarde.

La prueba era que él estaba cargando las bolsas de las compras que había hecho ya el francés, en total tenía...

-Oí- lo llamo Aoyama con la voz más enojada que había tenido en toda su vida. -¿cuantas mas mierda vas a comprar? Tienes ya 6 bolsas, pedazo de basura brillante-

Bakugo no hizo más que hacer un mohín, ¿ya estaba cansado? Iba a preguntar pero una pregunta más interesante surgió en su cabeza.

-¿Estas cansado ya, _monsieur_ Bakugo? Izuku suele cargar hasta 10 bolsas cuando me acompaña, creo que debí haberle pedido que él me acompañara- eso debía ser suficiente.

Aoyama apretó los dientes con fuerza provocando el obvio desagrado en el dueño de estos.

-¡Sigue comprando mierda!- vocifero el rubio más bajo provocando una sonrisa enorme en el contrario.

-¡_Oui_!

En total habían recorrido 7 tiendas y ahora Aoyama cargaba las 13 bolsas de Bakugo, ahora se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida, que no era del agrado del francés pero bueno ahí estaban para el gusto del cenizo.

-¿De donde mierda sacas tanto dinero para comprar toda esta basura? ¿Eres un niño rico como la cola de caballo?- interrogo Aoyama.

Bakugo no hizo más que asentir mientras dejaba el vaso de agua del que había tomado hace un momento nuevamente en la mesa.

-Mi padre encabeza una agencia de héroes, mi madre se dedica ala música así que... bueno, tenemos una vida buena- respondió Bakugo honesto, el contrario lo escucho pero no comentó nada al respecto aunque le sorprendía el comenzar a conocer mejor a este, no era un idiota presumido y egocéntrico como se imaginaba, bueno, no del todo.

-Tal vez puedas largarte a su agencia después de graduarte e impedir que nos quedemos ciegos con tus malditos brillos- comentó Aoyama restandole importancia ya al asunto.

Bakugo tan solo sonrió con cierto sentimiento en su sonrisa, Aoyama pudo notarlo pero no dijo nada al respecto, mucho menos cuando sus respectivas comidas llegaron a ellos. Dos charolas en las que estaban servidas dos hamburguesas con un par de papas fritas y sus respectivas bebidas que constaban de dos malteadas, para Aoyama una de chocolate y para Bakugo de vainilla.

Aoyama no tardo en comenzar a comer, degustando por completo el sabor de la carne picante, pudo saborearlo bien y disfrutarlo al menos hasta que volvió la vista al contrario que lucía... ¿confundido?

-¿Comeras o solamente vas a mirarla, idiota?

Bakugo no respondió porque si era honesto... tenía algo de miedo. Miedo a que el rubio cenizo descubriera algo que nadie sabía.

-No me digas...- inquirió el de ojos purpura, el oji rubí paso saliva. -¡¿NUNCA HAS COMIDO UNA PUTA HAMBURGUESA?!-

Ahora no solo él lo sabía, todos los que estaban ahí... también.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo que sorprendió por completo al francés, fue una rápida clase de "como comer una hamburguesa al puro estilo Bakugo"

-Primero tienes que tomarla con ambas manos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿C-Con mis manos?- el francés nunca en su vida había comido algo con sus manos, era... desagradable y una falta de clase sin duda.

-No idiota, lo comes con cuchillo y tenedor, ¡claro que con tus manos!- regaño el contrario provocando que el rubio cenizo no pudiera pensarlo más, lo hizo a regañadientes pero al final lo logro, ahora tenía la hamburguesa en sus manos. -ahora, muerde y no me hagas que te explique como masticar porque te mataré sin dudarlo, imbécil-

Bakugo asintió y sin más se llevo la comida a la boca dando un mordisco lo suficientemente grande para tener ya un bocado dentro y... una enorme cantidad de salsa alrededor de la boca. Cosa que provoco una carcajada en el oji purpura.

No había sido tan mala su salida, estaban...llevándose bien.

**[...]**

Sus entrenamientos no iban a suspenderse por su situación, darían lo mejor de ellos y sin duda Bakugo en el cuerpo de Aoyama es el que más se esforzaría en ello.

-¿Como te a ido, BakuAo?- interrogo Kaminari con el apodo que habían adoptado para Bakugo mientras estaba en el cuerpo de Aoyama.

-Cállate idiota eléctrico o voy a matarte- amenazo el oji purpura pero fue ignorado por el contrario ya que no se veía tan intimidante como esperaba.

-¿Y tú, AoBaku?- esta vez se dirigió a Aoyama en el cuerpo de Bakugo que estaba terminando de colocarse el "complejo" traje de su propietario.

-_Très bien_!- respondió sonriente el rubio cenizo, cosa que provoco que algunos lanzaran una carcajada luego de verlo y escucharlos pero se detuvieron luego de ser vistos de forma severa por el profesor Aizawa.

Comenzaron sus entrenamientos esta vez para perfeccionar nuevos ataques.

-Estas cosas son algo pesadas- comentó Bakugo refiriéndose a las granadas que lucía en sus muñecas.

-Eso es porque no las ajustaste, idiota- regaño Aoyama acercándose a Bakugo tan solo para ajustarle algunas cosas a su traje, él dueño de la armadura que vestía a Aoyama hacía lo mismo salvo que este con una sonrisa contenta.

Arreglo las gafas de oji purpura por ultimo.

-Tan guapo~- canturreo Bakugo algo que provoco el desagrado de Aoyama que no hizo más que darle una palmada a sus manos para quitarlas de su rostro.

-Vamos ya, ¡voy a matarlos con este maldito láser!- declaro Aoyama con esa sonrisa que solo era digna del mismísimo Bakugo.

-Bien, vamos a mostrarles el brillo de estas explosiones- esta vez fue Bakugo que con una sonrisa y algunas brillos luciendo a su alrededor se dispuso a comenzar.

Ninguno notó las miradas que habían atraído, entre ellas... las de Midoriya y Eijiro que no podían evitar sentir una sensación de desagrado en el estomago, ¿de que se trataba? Y demonios, ¿porque solo cuando miraban como esos dos comenzaban a... congeniar?

**[...]**

**Headcanon: El padre de Aoyama maneja una agencia de héroes en Francia, su madre se dedica al espectáculo.**

**La escena de la hamburguesa esta inspirada en una que sale en la peli "Programa de protección para princesas" 3**


End file.
